1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conical penpoint or nib used in fountain pens and more particularly to a conical penpoint, which allows writing on paper in any direction, from any position, at any angle, and when it is being rotated about a pen axis, and can perform a variety of modes of calligraphy, including thin and thick characters or lines, and which feels soft when in contact with paper. This invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a conical penpoint.
2. Prior Art
To eliminate a disadvantage of a common writing instrument with a single penpoint that it can only write in a certain direction, a polygonal penpoint assembly has been proposed, which is formed by combining back to back a plurality (three, for instance) of penpoints similar in structure to the single penpoint to allow writing in any direction. FIG. 25 shows the construction of a conventional penpoint of this kind. In the figure, reference numeral 91 represents a basic penpoint assembly, and 92 denotes a holder that holds the basic penpoint assembly 91.
The basic penpoint assembly 91, as shown in FIG. 26, is made up of three penpoint pieces 910 and has three blades 912 projecting outwardly in three directions, three inwardly curving surfaces 912 between the blades 911, and a semispherical writing tip 922 attached to a front end of the penpoint assembly, with an ink feed path 914 formed at the center. Each of the three penpoint pieces 910 is an inwardly curved metal piece with its pointed end so shaped that it constitutes a part of the writing tip 917. With these penpoint pieces 910 joined together back to back, the assembly as a whole has the form of outwardly projecting blades, with its front end portion forming the semispherical writing tip 914 and with its aligning center for the penpoint pieces 910 forming the ink feed path 915.
The conventional penpoint, as mentioned above, is, formed of three penpoint pieces 910 combined, and the semispherical writing tip 914 at the end allows the penpoint to write on paper in any direction, from any position, at any angle, or even by turning it about the pen axis.
Although the conventional penpoint has the advantage of being able to write from any position, in any direction or when a pen body is turned, however, the tips of the penpoint pieces 910, when applied a pressure, do not move relative to each other. Because the penpoint pieces 910 are joined back to back, the tips of the penpoint pieces 910 tend to move in such a direction as to close a gap, if any, between the tips. Hence, the semispherical body at the end hardly deforms, giving a writer the feel of a hard pen like a ball-pointed pen.